


horny

by sayohjna



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sexual Content, goatgirls, is it gay to roleplay as the girl you and your fuckbuddy share a crush on, just two girls being dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayohjna/pseuds/sayohjna
Summary: Himari and Rimi and a pair of goat horns in the bedroom.
Relationships: Uehara Himari/Ushigome Rimi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	horny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinygaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinygaydream/gifts).



> i found this in my drafts and it was inspired by ruby's spiel about goat girls so i decided to clean it up and gift it to her

Usually when Himari and Rimi try to have sex (emphasis on try), it goes a lot better than this. But Himari found a pair of goat horns at Party City and it was absolutely throwing them off. 

"You're a good girl, Himari-chan," Rimi says. "A good goatgirl." She giggles. 

"Am I a sexy goatgirl?" Himari bats her eyes. 

"You're sexy, and you're a goatgirl," Rimi replies. 

"But not a sexy goatgirl? How does that work?" 

"Goats aren't sexy."

Himari pouts. "But I am, right?" 

"Yes," Rimi says. "But I think being attracted to goats is weird."

"C'mooon, Moca always talks about how much she loves catgirls. Goatgirls aren't any weirder than that!" 

"Moca-san is weird too," Rimi asserts. 

Himari pouts again. 

"What would Kaoru-kun say if she saw you like this?" Rimi teases. Talking about their crushes on Kaoru would probably be weird for anyone else, but it's a staple of Himari and Rimi's relationship. 

Himari frowns, thinking. "She would probably... Uh… Oh, I know! How about you imitate her?" 

"My kitten," Rimi says in a deep voice, but then she bursts out laughing. 

"I'm a goat!" Himari replies, faking indignancy. "Also you don't sound like Kaoru-kun at all!" 

"Goat is a funny word." Rimi poses dramatically and whispers, " _ My goat… _ " 

Himari giggles. 

"Wait, wait!" Rimi gasps. " _ Bleating~ _ " 

Himari starts laughing so hard it sounds like she's going into hysterics. "Bleating!" she screeches. "Oh my god--" 

"Goatgirl Kaoru-kun be like ahh, bleating~" Rimi spreads her arms. 

"Noooo! Goatgirl Kaoru-kun…" Himari sighs. "I wonder what she'd look like if she wore the horns."

"Maybe she'd be a sexy goatgirl."

"She's a sexy goatgirl and I'm not!?" 

"No, babe, you're sexy! I promise!" 

They both descend into giggles for a while. "Okay, focus now!" Himari says. 

"I'm gonna touch your horns," Rimi says, biting back a smile. She reaches out to stroke the horns. 

Himari fakes a dramatic moan. "Nnh~ My horns are so sensitive, Rimi-chan…"

"You can't even feel them. They're plastic."

"Stop ruining the mood!" Himari's grinning though, because honestly what the hell are they doing? This is like the least sexy sex ever. "Roleplay isn't about if you can actually feel the sensitivity of plastic horns. It's about passion! Imagination!" 

"Maybe you should be the one pretending to be Kaoru-kun," Rimi jokes. 

"Bleating…" Himari says, sending Rimi into another wave of laughter. They aren't gonna get anything done like this, but it's fine. Maybe un-sexy sex is better than sexy sex sometimes. 


End file.
